Happy anniversary
by mondlerjunkie
Summary: Ever wonder how Mondler could have spent their 1-year wedding anniversary? Here's what I think. There'll be more don't worry. Enjoy and R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_I never thought I'd ever get this. When I was little I dreamed about being in the perfect relationship with the perfect guy. And marry him someday. He was supposed to get down on one knee and confess his love for me using the perfect words. That was just how it was supposed to be and I couldn't think of a reason why I shouldn't get that I saw so many happy couples and thought it was just a given to have that someday, too. But as I grew older, these dreams moved further away with every day. Until that fateful night in London when everything changed and I found everything I've been looking for. I still can't believe that he was always there and I was stupid enough not to recognize what connected us and just how wonderful he is. But now I'm here. In his arms. Happily married to the love of my life. My everything. Chandler._

_He's sleeping so peacefully. I'm lifting my head a little. Only high enough so I can look at his face. I'm still amazed by his beauty. He's so handsome. So beautiful. He gives me everything I need and more. What must I have done to get the love of this amazing man._

She planted soft kisses on his chest, neck and both cheeks. When she looked up and saw his eyes still closed, she kissed his lips. She felt him respond and smile against her lips. When they pulled apart they both smiled.

''Good morning, handsome.''

''Good morning. So, taking advantage of a sleeping man?'' He joked.

''I can't help it. You're too sexy to resist.''

He kissed her passionately on the lips and she responded eagerly. When they pulled apart Chandler looked deep into her eyes.

''Happy anniversary.''

''Happy anniversary.'' They kissed again.

''I love you so much.'' Monicas eyes were filled with tears.

''I love you too, Mon. More than you can ever imagine.''

''Oh, I think I can.'' She kissed him again.

''Can you believe we've been married for one whole year now?'' She asked excitedly.

''I know.''

''Thank you so much.''

''For what?''

''For everything. For loving me, for marrying me, for putting up with my annoying habits, for making me the happiest woman in the world. Basically, just for being you.''

''I should be thanking you for all of that.''

''What do you mean?''

''You made me the man I am today. And I should thank YOU for putting up with MY annoying habits. Not the other way around. I love every inch of you. There's nothing I would ever change. You're perfect and you don't know how surreal it seems to me that you're with me and married to me. Me, the guy with the transvestite father and the erotic novel writing mother. The guy who's terrible with women.''

''I can't believe you think that bad about yourself. You're perfect. You're perfect in all possible ways. To me at least. And I'm crazy about you. I can hardly control myself when I'm around you.'' Chandler smiled the typical Chandler smile.

''Right there. That's the smile that drives me crazy.'' She said before she kissed him. He deepened the kiss. It was hungry, eager and needing. Monica only pulled away to remove Chandlers shirt while he unbuttoned hers and gently helped her out of it before kissing her again. Just as he moved his mouth to her neck, the alarm went off.

''Damn it!'' Chandler started to get up but Monica grabbed his arm.

''Stay.''

''I have to go to work.''

''Please. Stay with me. It's our anniversary. Just call in sick.''

''Ok. I'm gonna go call my office.''

''No, no, no. You stay put. I'll call.'' She kissed him deeply and got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

''You'll get all of that in a minute.'' She smiled and blew him a kiss, knowing exactly that he was looking at her which was obvious considering she was wearing only a bra and a pair of his boxers.

A couple minutes later she walked into the bedroom, still on the phone.

''Yeah, he's got a really bad cold.'' She winked at him and he coughed loud enough for his boss on the phone would hear.

''Ok, bye.'' And with that she hung up the phone and walked towards Chandler. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, passionately and hungrily pushed him onto the bed.

**Authors note: Hey guys :-) Thank u so much for all the reviews on all my fics that really means a lot to me. Care to make a girl smile by giving me some reviews on this one? I'll put up the second part ASAP. Greetz from good old germany xD. XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

After a romantic breakfast, Chandler and Monica were walking through Central Park happily arm in arm. Enjoying the comfortable silence. When Monica snuggled even closer to her husband, he let himself fall onto the grass, pulling her with him.

''What are you doing?'' Monica asked giggling a little.

''It's so nice, right now.''

''You do have a point there.''

''See?''

''Have you ever been so romantic with other girlfriends?''

''If I think about it, not really. Only with you.''

''Aww... You're just the sweetest.'' She smiled and kissed him. ''How come you've never done things like that with other girlfriends? Not that I mind.''

''I guess things like that just didn't come to my mind. I just wanna do things like that with you.'' He said looking at her. Waiting patiently for her response.

''Keep going.''

''Well, you're special. When I look at you, I just want to give you the stars, everything you want and I think here's a start.'' He pulled something out of his pocket.

''What's that?''

He took her arm and placed a beautiful , silver bracelet around her wrist.

''Oh my god, Chandler!'' She stared at the gorgeous piece of jewelry.

''Do you like it?''

''I love it. And I love you.'' She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

''Honey, you really didn't have to do this. This must have cost you a fortune.''

''Don't worry about it, I worked some more shifts than usual while you were at the restaurant.''

''But you were always there when I got home.''

''I always went home on time.''

''You're sneeky.'' She grinned and kissed him.

''I had a lot of practise when we first started going out.''

''True.'' She smiled.

''Read the engraving.'' He pointed to the letters on the silver bracelet.

''_To my everything, Monica. Love forever. Chandler._'' Her jaw dropped now completely and she just stared at Chandler in amazement.

''Chandler, I- I don't know what to say. This is- this is perfect. You are perfect.''

He just smiled and leaned in to kiss her which she welcomed and deepened immediately.

''Do you wanna get some coffee?'' He asked.

''Will you come with me?''

''Of course.''

''Then coffee sounds wonderful.'' And with that, they got up and walked towards Central Perk.

''Hey, guys.'' Pheobe and Rachel greeted them at the same time as the couple sat down on the orange couch.

''Hey.'' The couple responded. Chandler excused himself, and gave Monica a quick peck on the lips as he saw Joey coming in from the bathroom.

''Hey, Joe.''

''Hey, how's the anniversary going?''

''Good, I need you to help me with something.''

''Anything you need, man.''

''Ok, so...''

As Chandler talked to Joey, Monica looked over to her husband and leaned back in the couch, sighing and smiling happily.

''So, Mrs Bing, how's the anniversary?'' Rachel asked excitedly.

''Wonderful. It's just- He's so perfect I mean look at this.'' She pulled up her sleeve and revealed the silver peace of jewelry.

''Wow, Bling-bling.'' Pheobe grinned. ''I mean I pictured it before since he was so excited about it but wow, that is quite bracelet.''

''You knew about it?''

''Kinda. He's been planing it for weeks, he was so excited about it but no one was allowed to know details. I mean c'mon, big deal. I helped him pick out your engagement ring, why not this either?'' Pheobe complained.

''Let me see.'' Rachel took Monicas arm and studied every inch of the bracelet. ''_To my everything, Monica. Love forever. Chandler._ Oh, my god. How sweet is this?'' Rachel almost cried.

''I know, right?'' Monica smiled.

''He's quite a catch, huh?'' Rachel winked.

''You can't imagine how sweet he can be. I mean right before he gave this to me, he told me how I'm the only women he wants to be romantic with. He's so sweet.'' Monica smiled broadly.

''I never thought I'd say this to CHANDLERS wife, but you are a very lucky lady.'' Pheobe winked.

''I know.''

''Could you do me a favor and don't hurt him? I mean I know he would never do that to you but if he'd lose you, that would kill him. He loves you so much, Mon. So much.'' Rachel said.

''I know and I would never hurt him. How could I? I love him so damn much. I know I don't brag about that much to you but I do. He's my whole life.''

''Oh Mon, I'm so happy for you.'' Rachel hugged her friend tightly.

''Oh, me too.'' Pheobe joined the hug.

''Thanks you guys.'' Monica smiled.

When they pulled apart, Monica felt his arms around her from above her. Breathing in his familiar scent, she leaned back against him.

''So, you wanna go get ready for dinner?'' He asked as he kissed her head.

''Yeah, let's go.'' With that, they went upstairs. Chandler was soon, ready to go, while Monica was still in the bathroom fixing her make-up. His jaw dropped when she walked out. She immediately walked towards him and kissed him passionately.

''You can shut your mouth now.'' She joked.

''You look so beautiful'' She blushed at his words.

''Well, thank you. You don't look half bad yourself.'' She leaned in for another kiss as Joey rushed in.

''Hey, Mon. Could you help me? I'm trying to cook something but I think there's something wrong.'' Monica looked at Chandler and then at Joey.

''Uhm, I kinda wanted to go to dinner with Chandler now.''

''It's ok. You just go and help Joey. Just don't take to long though, Joe.'' Chandler smiled.

''Promise, man.'' Joey smiled too.

''Alright. I'll be right back, then we can go.'' She kissed Chandler once more before following Joey out the door.

2 Hours later, the couple got home from their dinner. When Monica reached for the doorknob, Chandler cut her off by kissing her which Monica returned and pushed him onto the door. She moaned softly when she felt Chandlers hands roaming her body.

''Uhm, I think we should go inside.'' Chandler smiled after breaking the kiss.

''Yeah, right.'' Monica returned his smile and let him lead her inside. She gasped as she saw the beautiful decoration of the apartment.

''Honey, did you do this?''

''Kinda.''

''How?''

''I told Joey to distract you before dinner so I had time to put the candles around the apartment and Joey lit the candles a couple minutes earlier.'' He smiled.

''I can't believe you!''

''In a good way?''

''In the best way possible.'' She laughed as she kissed him passionately.

''I'll be right back.'' She whispered and went to the bedroom, returning with a black case in her hand which was neatly wrapped with blue wrapping paper.

''What's that?'' Chandler asked.

''Open it.''

''You didn't have to.''

''Yes, I did. Now open it.''

He opened it revealing a silver watch.

''Oh, my god, Monica!''

She smiled as she took it from him and placed it on his wrist.

''This must have been ridiculously expensive.''

''It's the least I could do.''

''_Just to show you, how much I love you. Yours always. Monica._ Wow. I don't know what to say.''

''Every time you look at this watch, I want you to remember how much I love you and that I'm thinking about you.''

''This is so amazing, Monica. I really don't deserve this.''

''Yes, you do. And I think now you know how I feel about this.'' She pointed to her own bracelet.

''Do you wanna go out to the balcony?'' Chandler asked. When she nodded he took her hand and led her outside.

''What a beautiful night.'' Monica snuggled closer to her husband.

''Do you remember how I told you how I'd give you the stars if I could?''

''Of course I remember.'' Monica smiled.

''Well, do you see that really beautiful, bright star over there?'' He pointed to the sky, to a big, bright star.

''Yeah, it's beautiful.''

''That's what I thought and it reminded me of you the other night.''

''Aww.''

''It get's better.''

''What?''

''This star is officially named 'Monica'.''

''You didn't.''

''You bet I did.'' He said as he pulled a certification out of the inner pocket of his jacket.

''Oh, my god I can't believe this. I think this is the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me.''

''C'mere.'' He pulled her close to him and kissed her. She responded eagerly and wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly sliding her tongue through his lips and pushing him onto the window, moaning as she once again felt his hands roaming her body and pulling off his jacket.

''You do... know... we're... on the... balcony...'' He managed between kisses.

''That's my other gift to you.'' She whispered seductively in his ear before kissing it and sinking down to the ground, pulling him with her.

**Authors Note: So that's it for now. Do you want me to go on or do you have some ideas for other Mondler stories? Just tell me and I'll do what I can. I'm a little stressed with school right now but that's what I do to clear my mind a little so I really appreciate suggestions. Just tell me what you'd like to read and I promise I'll manage to do something with it. Thanks again for the nice reviews, that really means a lot to me. I hope to hear/read (xD) from you. XOXO Alina**


End file.
